mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie (EG)/Gallery/Rollercoaster of Friendship
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Pinkie approaches AJ and Rarity's table EGROF.png Equestria Girls appear around AJ and Rarity EGROF.png Applejack explaining to her friends EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "Equestria Land?" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie thinking for a second EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "go there for free?!" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie in complete shock EGROF.png Pinkie Pie smiling with delight EGROF.png Pinkie Pie squealing in ecstasy EGROF.png Applejack "applied to work side-by-side" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie holding Applejack's drink EGROF.png Rarity "it's not that I'm nervous" EGROF.png Rarity "you're perfect for the job" EGROF.png Rarity "my resume is less apple-centric" EGROF.png Rarity and AJ hear their phones buzz EGROF.png Rarity and AJ shout with surprise EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "did I miss it?!" EGROF.png Sunset presents Pinkie as an example EGROF.png Equestria Girls excited for Rarity EGROF.png Applejack "I didn't get the job" EGROF.png Applejack "I'm really happy for you" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "gave you the wrong letter" EGROF.png Twilight about to say something EGROF.png Pinkie "not how the internet works" EGROF.png Pinkie "I'm trying to cheer you up" EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "technically" EGROF.png Applejack gets another e-mail EGROF.png Rarity "I'm not going to accept it" EGROF.png Rarity blowing at Pinkie Pie's hair EGROF.png Rarity "okay, if you insist!" EGROF.png Rarity squealing over her new job EGROF.png Equestria Girls hug and congratulate Rarity EGROF.png Equestria Girls arrive at Equestria Land EGROF.png Pinkie excited to be at Equestria Land EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "opening day!" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "what should we do first?" EGROF.png Pinkie suggests Wild West Stunt Show EGROF.png Pinkie presses her cheek against Fluttershy's EGROF.png Pinkie Pie hanging upside-down EGROF.png Applejack "she's all alone here" EGROF.png Applejack "without any of her friends" EGROF.png Applejack "we're here to support Rarity" EGROF.png Applejack "which character is that?" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "it's not a character, silly!" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "that's Vignette Valencia!" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "if you actually logged in" EGROF.png Pinkie showing her phone to Applejack EGROF.png Fluttershy "she posts a lot of pictures" EGROF.png Applejack "I came I saw I vintaged" EGROF.png Applejack doesn't get social media EGROF.png Applejack "somebody tell me why" EGROF.png Applejack "just to look good" EGROF.png Applejack and friends hear Rarity EGROF.png AJ and friends happy to see Rarity EGROF.png Applejack hugging Rarity EGROF.png Applejack "you've been here solo" EGROF.png Applejack ready to help Rarity EGROF.png Rarity "hold that thought" EGROF.png Rarity calling Vignette Valencia over EGROF.png Applejack "you know Vignette Valencia?" EGROF.png Rarity introduces her friends to Vignette EGROF.png Rarity "she runs P.R. for the park" EGROF.png Equestria Girls laughing uncomfortably EGROF.png Rarity introduces Sunset Shimmer EGROF.png Rarity introduces Rainbow Dash EGROF.png Rarity introduces Pinkie Pie EGROF.png Rarity introduces Twilight Sparkle EGROF.png Rarity introduces Fluttershy EGROF.png Rarity standing in front of Applejack EGROF.png Rarity "they're my best friends" EGROF.png Rarity "thought you'd like to meet them" EGROF.png Vignette looking very uninterested EGROF.png Vignette reading up on the Rainbooms EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "we sing songs together!" EGROF.png Vignette "centerpiece of tonight's light parade!" EGROF.png Vignette "since I started my first company" EGROF.png Sunset "if it's gonna help out Rarity" EGROF.png Pinkie, Dash, and Sunset agree to help EGROF.png Vignette Valencia likes the girls' profiles EGROF.png Vignette liking the Equestria Girls' profiles EGROF.png Vignette Valencia saying later to Rarity EGROF.png Twilight asking about the girls' instruments EGROF.png Equestria Girls listening to Rarity EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "let's go see the park!" EGROF.png Equestria Girls excited to see the park EGROF.png Equestria Girls making park plans EGROF.png Rarity walking away from her friends EGROF.png Fluttershy "should we practice for the parade?" EGROF.png Fluttershy nervous about the light parade EGROF.png Rainbow "we know every song by heart" EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "rather go have some fun" EGROF.png Equestria Girls excited to have fun EGROF.png Applejack follows friends into the park EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "no frowning allowed!" EGROF.png Pinkie crumpling up Applejack's map EGROF.png Pinkie tosses Applejack's map in the trash EGROF.png Pinkie waves her hand in Applejack's face EGROF.png Applejack "workin' for the park now" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "no, silly!" EGROF.png Pinkie "Fun Inspectors are freelance!" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "and don't get paid!" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "totally made up by me" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "I saw a little girl crying" EGROF.png Pinkie "she dropped her ice cream" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "I said to myself" EGROF.png Pinkie "isn't as fun as it could be!" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie showing off her uniform EGROF.png Pinkie Pie modeling her park uniform EGROF.png Pinkie about to lick an old lollipop EGROF.png Applejack looking very grossed out EGROF.png AJ stops Pinkie from licking the lollipop EGROF.png Applejack asks Pinkie about Fluttershy EGROF.png Pinkie Pie answering "nope" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "but I have seen" EGROF.png Pinkie pins a badge to Applejack's shirt EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "access to the entire park" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie reaching into her hair EGROF.png Pinkie licking a lollipop and winking EGROF.png Pinkie offering lollipop to Applejack EGROF.png Parade prep area during final preparations EGROF.png Equestria Girls preparing on a float EGROF.png Equestria Girls prepare for the parade EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer defending Rarity EGROF.png Rarity snapping at Sunset Shimmer EGROF.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Sunset worried about Rarity EGROF.png Pinkie Pie understand Rarity's stress EGROF.png Pinkie Pie looking at Rarity's arm EGROF.png Pinkie Pie holding up Rarity's arm EGROF.png Pinkie looking for Rarity's sleeves EGROF.png Rarity getting annoyed with Pinkie EGROF.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity hear Applejack EGROF.png Rarity "where have you been?!" EGROF.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Sunset look clueless EGROF.png Applejack "Vignette is evil!" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "she can hear you" EGROF.png Rarity looking extremely mortified EGROF.png Rarity turns away in humiliation EGROF.png Vignette taking her phone back EGROF.png Vignette "I just saw your friends" EGROF.png Applejack getting angrier at Vignette EGROF.png Vignette takes another selfie with Rarity EGROF.png Vignette "looking good in your costumes" EGROF.png Rarity blushes at Vignette's compliment EGROF.png Rarity "less than an hour away" EGROF.png Applejack "bigger than the parade" EGROF.png Rarity "nothing's bigger than the parade" EGROF.png Vignette caught between Rarity and AJ EGROF.png Vignette walks away from Rarity and AJ EGROF.png Rarity and Applejack have an argument EGROF.png Rarity "admit it!" EGROF.png Rarity "you don't care about my parade!" EGROF.png Rarity "about you and Vignette" EGROF.png Rarity "gave me this opportunity" EGROF.png Rarity "you've been jealous because" EGROF.png Rarity "she sees my potential" EGROF.png Rarity "she didn't hire you!" EGROF.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Sunset horrified EGROF.png Applejack "you're so blind" EGROF.png Applejack "smoke up your chimney!" EGROF.png Equestria Girls shocked by AJ's words EGROF.png Rarity running away in tears EGROF.png Vignette blocks girls from following Rarity EGROF.png Vignette puts an arm around Pinkie Pie EGROF.png Vignette tightly holding Pinkie Pie EGROF.png Vignette boops Pinkie on the nose EGROF.png Sunset saving Pinkie from Vignette's hold EGROF.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Sunset suspicious of Vignette EGROF.png Vignette "needs to fill Applejuice's spot" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia praising herself EGROF.png Pinkie Pie looking confused EGROF.png Pinkie Pie surprised "you?" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "not just that!" EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "a song I wrote!" EGROF.png Sunset "you are not in the band" EGROF.png Sunset "not performing without Applejack" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie "not Applejuice" EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle defending Applejack EGROF.png Sunset "so all that stuff she said" EGROF.png Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight angry at Vignette EGROF.png Vignette Valencia "is true" EGROF.png Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight attack Vignette EGROF.png Pinkie, Sunset, and Twilight turn into code EGROF.png Rainbooms get sucked into Vignette's phone EGROF.png Holograms of the Throwbacks EGROF.png Holograms of Rainbooms as Throwbacks EGROF.png Equestria Girls trapped in cyberspace EGROF.png Fluttershy "they have to stop fighting first" EGROF.png Rarity looking confident at Vignette EGROF.png Vignette calling out to her assistants EGROF.png Vignette addressing her assistants again EGROF.png Twilight talking to AJ on the phone EGROF.png Twilight "remotely install a virus" EGROF.png Twilight telling Applejack what to do EGROF.png Applejack finds her friends in white room EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle "ohhhhh" EGROF.png Twilight "the phone just teleported us" EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle looking embarrassed EGROF.png Sunset "in a white room the whole time?!" EGROF.png Sunset Shimmer getting furious EGROF.png Sunset "Vignette is on the parade route" EGROF.png Sunset "change whatever she doesn't like!" EGROF.png Fluttershy "what happens if she decides" EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle summarizes the crisis EGROF.png Pinkie Pie gasping in horror EGROF.png Pinkie squishes her, Fluttershy, and Dash's cheeks EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Throwback holograms playing music EGROF.png Vignette looking at displeased crowd EGROF.png Vignette angry at the crowd's criticism EGROF.png Vignette "this crowd isn't cheering enough" EGROF.png Vignette tossing the microphone away EGROF.png Vignette takes out her magic phone EGROF.png Vignette points her phone at the crowd EGROF.png Applejack lifts up Vignette's parade float EGROF.png Rarity and friends confronting Vignette EGROF.png Rarity winking at Applejack EGROF.png Rarity "this evening is cancelled" EGROF.png Rarity demanding Vignette's phone EGROF.png Equestria Girls confronting Vignette EGROF.png Vignette gesturing at the holograms EGROF.png Rarity "chance to look like everything" EGROF.png Fluttershy and Pinkie joining hands EGROF.png Pinkie and Rainbow Dash joining hands EGROF.png Equestria Girls ponying up EGROF.png Equestria Girls with cutie marks on their cheeks EGROF.png Equestria Girls in Friendship Power forms EGROF.png Vignette looking up at ponied-up girls EGROF.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Dash charging power EGROF.png Vignette tossing her destroyed phone EGROF.png Throwback holograms fizzling out EGROF.png Ponied-up girls talking to Vignette EGROF.png Applejack "you guess so?!" EGROF.png Applejack "holograms of our friends" EGROF.png Applejack "an entire crowd of people" EGROF.png Rarity "not a bad thing to want" EGROF.png Rarity "expense of other people" EGROF.png Rarity "especially not your friends" EGROF.png Vignette accepting Rarity's friendship EGROF.png Park patrons cheering for Equestria Girls EGROF.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Dash listen to cheers EGROF.png Fluttershy and Pinkie confused by cheers EGROF.png Rainbow Dash looking at her phone EGROF.png Rainbow "the Rainbooms are trending" EGROF.png Pinkie looking at Rainbow Dash's phone EGROF.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Rainbow overjoyed EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons using their phones EGROF.png Rainbow Dash "you're not too nervous?" EGROF.png Fluttershy "ask you the same thing" EGROF.png Pinkie picking up her drumsticks EGROF.png Rarity's friends standing behind her EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven at Equestria Land EGROF.png Photo of girls enjoying caramel apples EGROF.png Photo of Pinkie, Twilight, and Sunset on a ride EGROF.png Rarity and Applejack sing side by side EGROF.png Rarity and AJ singing Photo Booth EGROF.png Rarity and AJ "our friendship will never, ever end" EGROF.png Rainbooms performing at the light parade EGROF.png Twilight and Fluttershy "more than just a trend" EGROF.png Pinkie Pie playing the drums EGROF.png Rainbooms playing Photo Booth EGROF.png Rarity and AJ "this is how it should be" EGROF.png Equestria Girls at Flim and Flam's stand EGROF.png Rainbow Dash rapidly tossing baseballs EGROF.png Mane Seven victorious over Flim and Flam EGROF.png Mane Seven leave with stuffed parakeet EGROF.png Equestria Girls riding the Ferris wheel EGROF.png Pinkie driving a bumper car up to Trixie EGROF.png Pinkie Pie giving cotton candy to Trixie EGROF.png Equestria Girls run into a photo booth EGROF.png Equestria Girls inside photo booth EGROF.png Mane Seven fall over in photo booth EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven falling over EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven fallen over EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven disheveled EGROF.png Photo of Mane Seven laughing EGROF.png Photo of Sunset and Pinkie in masks EGROF.png Photo of Pinkie and Fluttershy laughing EGROF.png Final booth photo of Equestria Girls EGROF.png |index}}